


Sickness

by bisexualkiseryouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, I Don't Even Know, M/M, they're all sick, this tv show gave me the idea but its not really based on it sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Kuroko Tetsuya collapses at one of his younger brother's basketball games. After being rushed to the hospital and poked and prodded sufficiently, he's diagnosed with a rare disease that promises to keep him out of school- and in the children's ward at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's Got the Sickness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko Tetsuya collapses at his younger brother's basketball game- as told by an annoying, sarcastic, mystery narrator!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I'M TIRED WHAT HAPPeNED HERE????
> 
> ERGH, WHATEVER, ENJOY!!!
> 
> Also, I have a vague outline of what will happen next, but comments and suggestions are always welcomeeeee~

_Hello, dear readers! I'm here to spin you a tale of magical wonder~_

_Oh, wait, nope. Nope, that's the other one. What's this one about again? Oh- OH, yeah, that sick kids one. Uh-huh, I remember now._

_*uncomfortable throat clearing* Well- ah, well then. I suppose I'll set the scene because- er, that's part of my job description? Yes? Yes, okay-, so, um. *cough* Let's begin, I guess? Yeah._

* * *

A conservative, white car with gas mileage _you_   _would not believe_  weaves its way through traffic, the sun reflecting off the car in a magnificently blinding way, probably making itself the cause of one or two wrecks in the never-ending string of wrecks on the highway. The driver is a petite, quiet man who is humming quietly to himself as his wife- the woman in the passenger seat with the terrifyingly sharp knitting needles- chatters cheerfully about what a nice day it is ( _which, in fact, it is not. It is hotter than Satan's summer home._ ) and how excited she is for the big game ( _also known as the final game in the middle school basketball championship_ ).

In the tiny backseat, there sits one Kuroko Tetsuya, the protagonist ( _is that what we're calling him? That's a word?! Oh. Oh, wow. I... I did not pass Literature and Vocab class_ ) of our tale. He is a scrawny- er,  _petite_ boy. He has short, unkempt, sky blue hair and eyes of a shade or two darker framed by thick, black lashes; his skin is pale- or, well, it's normally pale. Today, his arms are a bright, angry red with patches of peeling skin from the previous day, which he spent lounging under a tree, reading a book, leaving his arms unprotected in the harsh sunlight. Apparently, getting up and grabbing some sunscreen was too much work for the boy.

Tetsuya tugs on the long sleeves of his t-shirt, absentmindedly trying to shut out the coldness that shouldn't be there; his parents are almost sweating in the front seat. The air conditioning in the car is a real piece of crap, and today is one of those days where it just does not want to function. Of course, if Tetsuya knew this, he might be a tad concerned about why he feels freezing in the middle of summer, but as it is, he does not know this, and so he is unconcerned. He is also much too polite to request that his parents turn down the air conditioning.

"I'm so proud of Kyou; I was so worried he wouldn't be able to make many friends in middle school. But, he really surprised me- for the better, of course." Kuroko Hana, Tetsuya's mom, raves, absentmindedly doing her pearl-one-two-whatever knitting pattern. "Maybe you should try out for basketball, Tetsuya! I mean, you're about to start your third year in middle school, so if you start now, you could get into the team in high school!" Hana continues as though the idea of her older, much less coordinated son playing a sport he has no interest in would just be the bee's knees ( _oh, wow, that is a lame expression right there- OW! Ow, okay, back on topic, jeez! No appreciation for my witty commentary- ow, okay! I'm going!_ ). "Yes, Okaasan." Tetsuya replies. He's learned it's best not to poke holes in his mother's flights of fancy. His father continues humming along to a pop song that Tetsuya has caught Kyou listening to- something about boys and Saturday nights. All Tetsuya remembers about it really is being harshly shoved out of his brother's room, and reprimanded for barging in without knocking. _"I deserve some privacy, you know!" Kyou had raged, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation. "I apologize, Kyou-chan."_

_"Don't call me Kyou-chan! It's just Kyou! Kyou-chan is embarrassing."_

_"But, I've always called you Kyou-chan."_

_"Yeah, well, don't do it anymore, alright?" Then there was Kyou retreating in his room for his privacy, and closing the door in his big brother's face._

The conservative car the holds three-fifths of the Kuroko family stops in an overflowing parking lot, prowling the rows of parking spaces to find an empty spot, halting suddenly only to continue persistently on when an empty spot turns out to be housing a motorcycle or half the car from the space beside it. "Ah, maybe you two should go in while I look for a spot. I'll be right in, okay?" Kuroko Isamu, Tetsuya's father, offers after ten minutes of unsuccessful looking. "Alright, Otousan." Tetsuya replies calmly, and the environmentally sensible car pulls up to the sidewalk, allowing Tetsuya and Hana to hop out. The car slides away to continue its leisurely appraisal of parking spots; luckily, Isamu wouldn't be too terribly torn up if he missed his younger son's basketball game. It would allow him to avoid being around people- something he enjoys doing quite a lot. Tetsuya and his mother, however, press on into the large stadium that is slowly filling up with people and slip through the excited masses without being noticed. Tetsuya inherited his low presence from his mother and his quiet, deadpan demeanor from his father. Many times, when he's places alone, people have mistaken him for a ghost.

Kuroko Tetsuya has a bit of a hard life, to be honest.

The coldness of the car has followed Tetsuya into the stadium, through its halls, and all the way to his seat; he involuntarily shivers as a chill covers his body. "Tetsuya? Are you alright? You're looking a bit pale." His mother places a hand on his forehead, looking concerned, but Tetsuya shifts away from her touch. "I am fine, Okaasan. I believe I am just feeling the effects of my sunburn." The excuse is obviously enough for his mother, because her hand pulls away and she gives him a concerned, gentle smile. "Of course. If you feel any worse though, just say so. We don't want you getting sick during your brother's game, now do we?" Tetsuya obligingly shakes his head.

Isamu does not come into the court where the game is being held, and Tetsuya wonders if it is because he could not find a space, or if he simply didn't want to have to wade through the crowds of people alone. A voice comes on and announces the game will be beginning soon, and the gaggles of middle school students rush to their seats, giggling and excited to see if their school wins. Tetsuya recognizes some of the girls from his class, but doesn't look for too long; it would be very uncomfortable if his mother forced him to greet the kids from his school. He might scare them off.

There's a flash of bright yellow and royal blue- his brother's team marches onto the court for their pre-game warm up. "Ooh- there's Kyou!" A girl wearing their school colors shrieks and Tetsuya follows her gaze to find his younger brother, just as he shoots, the ball slipping easily through the net. "Isn't he just the cutest?" The girl who point him out continues, letting out a quiet, longing sigh. ( _It should be noted that Kuroko Kyou is somewhat desirable among the girls at his school; he shares his brother's short stature, but his personality is completely different. He is loud, lazy, silly, and usually quite nice._ ) Kyou runs a hand through his messy, silvery hair, eyes half-lidded and tired-looking. Despite his lazy, uncaring appearance, Kyou is actually quite observant, and so when he turns his eyes on the stands, his eyes land immediately on Tetsuya and their mother. He flashes a lazy smile and raises a hand in a careless greeting before his attention is called back to warm ups. He does not look like the kind of boy who would slam the door in his brother's face- he doesn't even seem to have the energy to dribble properly-, but Tetsuya knows him. He knows how secretive and uncomfortable Kyou has been lately; he knows that something is going on with the boy- something that Kyou doesn't want their parents, or Tetsuya, to know about.

"Oh, Tetsuya, I'm so proud of your brother. Do you remember how he was in elementary school? Always sleeping, never taking the time to talk to people? And look at him now- he's actually  _doing_ something!" Hana remarks softly as she pats Tetsuya's hand. Tetsuya nods in agreement. Kyou is no longer the sleepy teddy bear who would only socialize when Tetsuya was around; he's gone out on his own. That's definitely something to be proud of.

The coldness becomes frigid and freezing, and Tetsuya rubs his arms to give himself some semblance of warmth; the air conditioning must be working hard, he thinks ( _in actuality, the air conditioning is barely cooling anyone down, and some people are murmuring about going out and grabbing some fans during half time to cool down the crowds_ ). Hana gives him one of her worried, concerned, motherly looks as a voice booms from the speakers, announcing teams and players and talking about how important the game is and how hard each team has worked to get here.

A golden haired boy on the other team is bouncing on his feet, looking extremely excited. He's from the elite middle school, Teikou. But, Tetsuya knows Kyou- and their middle school's team- will win. Kyou puts his mind to very few things, but when he does put his mind to something, there's no stopping him. Tetsuya knows from firsthand experience.

The game starts off with the tip-off-jumping-thingie, with Miyoshi Kenji, Kyou's best friend and the captain of the basketball team, slapping the ball to his teammate over the head of a giant with slicked back black hair. The ball falls effortlessly into Kyou's hands. He takes off down the court, handling the ball with a quiet grace Tetsuya admires and envied- once upon a time. His eyes, still half-lidded, still disinterested, flick over his teammates before settling on his friend, Gakusha Aki, who catches the ball and tosses it into the hoop in one swift motion.

The blond from the other team gets the rebound and passes it to his teammate to throw it in.

At this point, Tetsuya's heart is beginning to speed up in a most uncomfortable way; his palm presses desperately against his chest, trying to quiet the unnecessary pounding of his heart, and his lungs seem to be  shrinking smaller by the second. The coldness eats away at his fingertips and the tip of his nose and soft gasps pass through his quickly-turning-an-alarming-shade-of-blue lips. The gasps whistle through his lips and Hana looks away from the son she is so significantly  _proud_ of- to see her son who looks pale and sick, very,  _very_ sick. "Tet...Wha...ong? Tetsuya! Are...kay?" His mother is shaking his shoulder and Tetsuya can't make sense of the sounds pouring out of her mouth and he is wondering if this is the correct time to begin panicking and then there is nothing but darkness and starbursts of light that don't make any sense at all.

* * *

_Well, can you say DEPRESSING? I mean, the kid keels over at his brother's basketball game! This is some tear-worthy stuff, people!_

_*crackling white noise* Ah, fine, let's keep going. You heartless monsters with your dry eyes... fooey! I'm dramatic enough to make people cry with stories, okay?!_

_Ahem. *clears throat* Let's continue. Next stop- the hospital!_

_Haha, see what I did there? Hospital! Because he's dying!_

_Hah. Yeah. Hm._

* * *

Tetsuya wakes up to white.

The room is unbearably white and sterile; the smell of antiseptic is so strong he can barely stand it. He is no longer in his comfy t-shirt and his old jeans- he's been changed into one of those papery hospital gowns that hide absolutely nothing from view. Luckily, some starch white hospital sheets are tucking him into an uncomfortable hospital bed, so there is some semblance of modesty in this whole experience.

He desperately tries to not think of who undressed him.

"You're awake." Tetsuya's eyes flit from the hospital room's door to a boy slouching in a chair beside him. Said boy's expression is schooled into something like boredom, but his eyes are wide and concerned. "Okaasan and Otousan are out talking to the doctor. They'll be back soon though- so, ah, don't worry. And, I'm here." Kyou informs him, reaching out to pat his cheek, just like he has whenever he's tried to Tetsuya up since they were kids. "Would you mind- like- saying something? Just for my peace of mind?" Kyou retracts his hand and peers up at him, waiting.

"Did you win the game, Kyou-chan?" And there is just a tinge of stubbornness in his voice when he says 'Kyou-chan' and Kyou lets out a soft laugh in relief. "Yep. 65 to 63. It was a close one. I came as soon as the game ended."

Tetsuya nods, because he can tell Kyou is trying to reassure him that he hurried over and that he was worried, but he is confused as to  _why_ he had to hurry over and was worried. Tetsuya felt fine; the coldness and sickness from earlier was long gone. There's really no reason for him to be at the hospital. He just needed a good rest. "Ah, you're probably wondering why you're here and everything... Well, you kind of collapsed during the game. Okaasan and this random guy carried you out to the parking lot, and Otousan drove you here as fast as he could while Okaasan texted coach about what was going on and not to tell me until after the game. You were rushed in here on a gurney- an ER doctor was super stumped about your symptoms. There was- ah, what'd he say?- 'cold sweats, increased heart rate, poor circulation, and labored breathing', which is either every disease ever, or nothing at all, I guess. So they ran a bunch of tests and started pumping you full of this stuff," Kyou gestures at a bag of a suspicious looking liquid attached to his IV. "Some medication with a fancy name. And apparently the doc figured something out because he called Okaasan and Otousan out about fifteen minutes ago to come talk about stuff in his office. That's about all I know."

Kyou does not tack on any false assurances or unnecessary encouragements; he doesn't pretend to know what's wrong. Instead, he nudges Tetsuya over in the bed, and climbs in right beside him, still in his sweaty basketball uniform, silvery hair hanging limp and wet against his forehead. He wraps his arms around Tetsuya as gently as he can and buries his face in his big brother's neck, exhausted and worried. "You smell terrible."

"Shut up and let me be worried."

"I will if you go take a shower."

"Showers are for the weak." Kyou mumbles as Tetsuya pats his head comfortingly. The bed is practically overflowing with the two growing boys, but neither seems to mind. Kyou has always been partial to hugging and physical affection, while Tetsuya is more standoffish with hugs and things like his father, but Tetsuya has always made an exception for his little brother. The two remain that way, all tangled up together, until they hear a soft voice. "Kyou."

The boys turn to find their mother at the door, with their father and a green-haired doctor close behind. "Leave your brother alone for a bit, will you? We need to speak with him." She whispers, swiping away tears with a dirty handkerchief, sniffling quite loudly. "But, Okaasan-"

"Now, Kyou. That was not a request." Their father says in a firm, gruff voice Tetsuya has never heard him use before. Kyou nods stiffly at him, before turning a set of concerned blue eyes on Tetsuya. "Will you be okay without me, Onii-san?" He asks in a low voice. Tetsuya takes a moment to observe his younger brother: his blue eyes are wide with concern, his eyebrows are scrunched up with worry, his lips are screwed up in something like a pout. His hair is plastered awkwardly onto his face and his eyelids are red rimmed, like he's been holding back tears during this entire ordeal. "I'll be fine, Kyou-chan." Tetsuya tries to keep his voice gentle and big brotherly, brave but not cocky. He is scared and worried and doesn't want to be here- but he has to be strong for Kyou. That's what big brothers do.

"Fine." The word comes out defeated, and Kyou untangles himself from the sheets, hopping off the bed with the same quiet grace from the basketball game. He saunters out of the room, hands casually in the pockets of his sweatshirt, face back in his default bored expression, eyelids at half mast. His lips are a thin, upturned line and his brow is smoothed out, unconcerned. The only thing that allows Tetsuya to tell that he's upset is the tense way he holds his shoulders. The door slips shut behind him, leaving Tetsuya alone with three adults who look sad.

"Tetsuya... My poor baby..." His mother's voice comes out in choked sobs, and she practically throws herself at him, pulling him into an uncomfortably tight embrace. "Oh, my baby, my baby, my baby... I-I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..." 

And that, dear friends, is the moment when one Kuroko Tetsuya realized he was going to die.

* * *

_Was that not a cliffhanger or what?! Pretty good, if I do say so myself._

_Anyways, join me the next time the crazy pink-haired lady drags me here to find out what happens next!_

_*loud crash* OW, OW~ Satsuki, GOD I'M SORRY, OWWWWW! YOU'RE NOT CRAZY I'M SORRRRRRRY!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> Drop me a suggestion if you have any! That would be super helpfullll~


	2. Are We Just Going to Pretend That Kyou Doesn't Need to Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The narrator is a jerk, we meet other patients, and testosterone is strong in Kyou the passive aggressive idiot.
> 
> /tons of cursing this chappy, I'm sorry, Aomine has a dirty mouth~/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, this is like the fastest I have ever updated a fic! Such pride! Here is another chapter, enjoy the fruits of my labor, whilst I listen to vocaloid music!!!
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome~

_*loud smash* Ow, fu- what the hell, Satsuki?! I came here on time and crap, why the hell're you hitting me?_

_Christ. Can't win with women, eh? *painfully loud slapping noise* OW I'M SORRY I'M NOT BEIN' SEXIST I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON AHHH GOD I'M SORRYYYY!_

_*clears throat* Ah. Well. We're live. Well. Well._

_Welcome back, readers. Let us return to our fantastical tale- ugh DAMMIT! No, it's the other one, right? Frick._

_Ah, okay, nah I got this. *rubs hands together* So. Back to the hospital and such._

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya realizes the moment his mother smothers him in a hug that he is going to die.

Not  _immediately_ , of course. If it were immediate, he assumes his mother would be attempting to hold herself together a bit more- be strong for the kid who is vastly approaching death and all that jazz. No, Tetsuya guesses that what he has is something painful and long that will take months if not years of agonizing hospitalization before it finally kills him. Something with too many drugs and studies happening for survival to be a realistic expectation; something hideous and monstrous that he most likely couldn't have prevented.

Or, you know, he could just be jumping to conclusions for no reason ( _lmao, boy, you goin' to die_ ).

The doctor- a man with dark green hair and wrinkle lines that suggest the sad smile he's wearing right now is a common expression for him- walks over from his position at the door, deciding that it is time to peel Hana off her son before she suffocates him with motherly love. "Hello there, Kuroko. I'm Midorima Hitoshi. I'll be your doctor from here on out," ( _May I interject that this is doctor speak for you are screwed and will never be getting out of here? Because that is what this is._ ) "First off, I'd like to speak to you about your condition." Tetsuya nods at the doctor, giving him a once over, because it is common for people to observe the people who will be drugging them for the rest of their lives. Oops, I mean treating them. Dr. Midorima looks like a natural in his dark blue scrubs and white doctor coat, casually hanging the stethoscope around his neck. A small handkerchief embroidered with dancing bears sticks out of his coat pocket, the only unprofessional thing on his person.

After the polite introduction, Dr. Midorima launches into an extensive lecture about a disease with a long, confusing name that is-  _spoiler alert_ \- usually quite fatal. He talks about treatment options and promising programs and group therapy and how families need to stick together during times like this ( _a pointed look thrown to mom and pop at this point, I bet_ ) and how Tetsuya can definitely get through this. Okay, not definitely, but quite probably. Okay, maybe it's more like a 50/50 kind of deal- but that's still pretty good, and who cares about percentages and statistics anyway? Okay, maybe death is pretty much imminent, but we will get through this together. Um. Okay, maybe not so much together, but I will be cutting into you occasionally and prescribing you some wildly expensive drugs and will sometimes exchange polite words with you. "I'll give you all some time to process things." Dr. Midorima announces, glancing down at his clipboard to figure out who the next person is on his list of People I Must Tell Are Dying Of Horrendous Diseases. Hana and Isamu crowd around Tetsuya once he leaves.

"I'm so sorry, baby- oh, precious! I'm sorry; I should've noticed- I should've known- oh, God, I'm sorry-" Hana lets out the choked sobs she held in during Dr. Oblivious's cold lecture about Tetsuya's "condition" ( _i.e., his soon to be cause of death_ ). Isamu keeps an arm around his wife's waist, supporting her, face solemn; he reaches out to clap Tetsuya on the shoulder. "We'll get through this, son." Isamu says in the same gruff voice as before. Oh, Tetsuya thinks. That voice- it's strained because he's trying not to cry. Well. There's one mystery solved.

Tetsuya nods, because you are supposed to nod in this situation. He then proceeds to ponder over deep philosophical issues- such as: will he be restricted in his vanilla milkshake intake? Do hospitals even serve vanilla milkshakes? What will he have to do to bribe Kyou to bring him contraband vanilla milkshakes? Does he now have the right to play the dying card to get infinite vanilla milkshakes?

These are the important questions Tetsuya ponders after being told he is going to die.

Then, after mulling over this grievous issue of vanilla milkshakes, he begins to think about the lecture Dr. Midorima gave him about this disease he has been afflicted with.

"It's... rare in teens... the mortality rate is a bit high... perfectly treatable, though!... We've put you on this medication ( _insert fancy medicine name here because nobody gives a flying fuck what it's actually called as long as it does its damn job_ ) and we believe it will help... Sadly, we'll have to keep you here while you're being treated... Alternate schooling possibilities... We have group therapy sessions by age groups- you'll be in the teens group..." That's about the gist of the lecture. So, he's dying, he's going to be subjected to a bunch of treatments that may or may not keep him from dying, he will no longer be forced to go to school, and he is now expected to become friends with a bunch of other dying kids.

This seems like a fine start to his first day in the hospital.

* * *

"This went south so fucking fast."

"Dai-chan! Language!"

The giant with dark blue hair waves off his friend's admonishment, eyeing the mess they made of a supplies cart; that dumbass Bakagami ( _he is a fucking Bakagami okay he can't do shit- Ow! Damn, Satsuki, stahp!_ ) just  _had_ to challenge Aomine and Momoi to a wheelchair racing event in the pretty much empty end of the pediatric floor. The idea in and of itself wasn't so bad- but the actual race was a terrible fucking idea. Momoi was all excited about it, too; she rarely gets included in their dumb games because she's confined to that stupid wheelchair because she's way too sick to be walking around herself.

So, what started out as a cool race between Momoi and Aomine and Himuro and Kagami ended as a grand fuck up, with them destroying a supplies cart, which had meds and shit on it. In other words, they earned themselves a one-way ticket to Pain with Nurse Aida Riko as the pilot. 'Course, Momoi wouldn't get in too much trouble; the whole being confined to a wheelchair thing is a damn good excuse when the finger pointing starts.

Himuro awkwardly hefts himself out of the wheelchair and onto his crutches, leaning closer to the totaled cart to inspect the damage. "Well done, Taiga. More collateral damage!" Himuro says in a proud voice that doesn't actually sound sarcastic at all. "Shut up!" Kagami whines. His hand is awkwardly holding his leg, which is still heavily bandaged, which he most definitely should not have been running around on. ( _Told you he's a fucking Bakagami._ ) "So, how the fuck are we going to hide this mess? Or are we just going to throw the dumbass under the bus?" Aomine drawls, flicking a glance at the dumbass when he says dumbass. It's pretty obvious who he's talking about, but there's no problem with being excessively obvious about it.

"Dai-chan, STOP CURSING! And, we aren't throwing Taiga-chan under the bus! He's our  _friend_."

"Yeah, you don't throw friends under the- wait, who the hell are you calling Taiga-chan?!"

"Awwww, Taiga, you're  _blushing_! How cute~" Himuro and Momoi laugh conspiratorially as Kagami's face turns bright red. ( _Fucking embarrassing Bakagami and his stupid fucking embarrassed face..._ ) Aomine decides to not comment on Bakagami or his stupid ass face; instead, he grabs the cart and puts it back up right, avoiding the bits of broken glass from a syringe that broke in the fall. "Well. What happened here?" A perky voice inquires, and, with a collective "oh shizzle", the four teens turn around (or, in Momoi's case, uncomfortably crane their neck around because you can only shift so much in a wheelchair) to find Nurse Furihata (Male Nurse Furihata, for your information) standing there, eyeing the kids like he expects an actual good reason for why they just wrecked hospital property.

"Taiga was just wheeling me around so I could give my crutches a rest- and we accidentally ran into the cart..." Himuro makes a very apologetic face that is known as The Annoying Ass Apologetic Face From Hell among the nurses because you can't fucking punish him when he does that damn puppy dog shit. ( _Pretty faced cheating ass- fuck, ow, Satsuki! Stop hittin' me- I'm being fucking HONEST- Jesus, fine. I'll shut up now!_ ) Furihata, being the weak male nurse that he is, immediately melts under Himuro's I'm-innocent-I-swear gaze. "Okay- no problem! I'll get things cleaned up! Just- be a little more careful next time, okay guys?" The four immediately nod, thanking their lucky stars ( _who says these expressions, I swear to God, they're from the 40s_ ) that it was not the She-Witch, when a dark aura appears behind the angelically smiling Nurse Furihata.

_Rest in fucking pieces, Nurse Furihata._

* * *

  _OH, LOOK, MORE CHARACTERS! EVEN A SUPER HANDSOME ONE WHO'S PERFECT EXCEPT FOR THE FACT HE'S FRIENDS WITH A DUMBASS BAKAGAMI FOR SOME REASON!!! THIS STORY JUST GOT 20X BETTER!!!_

_*loud crash* OW, FUCK! *mumbled conversation* GODDAMN- FINE! *incoherent mumbling* *female voice says "SAY IT LOUDER!!!"* FINE!!! There's also a... superattractivepinkhairedgirlisn'tthatniceohhottiealertomg._

_Back to the damn story- OW, SHIT, WHAT DID I DOOOOOO?!?_

* * *

It takes another one-on-one with Dr. Midorima, a conversation about making sure Tetsuya continues to get his favorite vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger at least weekly, a quick introduction of three nurses- Aida-san, Kiyoshi-kun, and Hyuuga-kun ( _who shows his not-so-passive aggressive side when he gives shots- I mean, GOD DAMN_ )-l, and a discussion about how school can now be on the back burner as the family ventures through these troubled times for something to dawn on Tetsuya.

They had not told Kyou yet.

Kyou was most likely wandering around the hospital, feeling nervous and antsy, worrying over Tetsuya and his health, and they had forgotten to call him back to tell him about Tetsuya. It has been almost four hours since Hana and Isamu banished their younger son from the hospital room. They neglected to tell their other son this life-changing event for _four hours_. "Okaasan, Otousan, should we find Kyou-chan? I don't believe anyone has told him what is going on." Tetsuya mumbles around his mother's shirt, which is pressing against his lips uncomfortably while his mother gives him another soul-crushing hug. "Hmm? Oh, don't you worry about Kyou, Tetsuya! This is about  _you_ ; Kyou can wait a bit." Hana murmurs as she pets her son's hair. Isamu merely pulls out his cell phone, face angry, and taps out a furious text- which Tetsuya presumes is to Kyou.

About two minutes later, while Hana is trying to get even _closer_ to her precious baby, so close she seems to be trying to squish them into being the same person, Kyou runs into the room, still sweaty, still stinky, looking ten times more terrified than should be necessary. "Tetsu- oh, thank God!" Kyou speedwalks over to his brother's hospital bed and wraps his arms around him, ignoring the slightly annoyed look their mother gives him. "Otousan said I had to get back  _right now_ and I was- I was worried and I thought something went wrong and-and- I'm just glad you're okay. You're okay, right? You look okay?" Kyou's voice is a confusing rush of words, so full of worry it makes Tetsuya feel supremely guilty, and the voice is so unlike Kyou Tetsuya wonders exactly how worried his brother was when he was banned from the room. "I'm fine, Kyou-chan."

"No, he's not." Isamu interjects. "He's _sick_ , very, very sick. He won't be coming home with us for a while. Go home when you want. Your mother and I will be staying the night tonight." ( _And you are not invited, I'm guessing he means._ ) "What." Kyou blinks. It's hard to watch as the blank expression fades into one of comprehension and comprehension fades into pain and guilt. "Oh. Oh." There is more blinking, there is hard staring at Tetsuya's face, and there is an uncomfortable, tense silence for reasons Tetsuya can't understand. Their father's response is so rough and curt- nothing like his usual self. But, Tetsuya supposes, this is a difficult situation to be forced into.

"I... I'm sorry. Tetsuya. I shouldn't have made you go to my game- I'm sorry." Kyou says softly, leaning back from the hug he never really gave his brother, hands returning to his pockets. "It's not because of your game, Kyou-chan-" Tetsuya starts, but his brother is already standing up, already moving away. The look on Kyou's face- the closed off expression that Tetsuya has only glimpsed once or twice before, like with that dumb song his father was humming earlier- tells him that the moment to reassure his brother that it was not his fault, that things would be okay, was gone.

"i'm gonna go. I smell- you know. I'll come back tomorrow- I'll bring a vanilla milkshake, okay?" ( _Oh, yeah, Kyou, do your dumbass I'm-feeling-feelings-and-shit-so-Imma-just-go-feel-feelings-alone routine. Don't stay with your DYING brother; fuck, no, why would you? And, of course a damn milkshake will make up for this shit. Of fucking course- OW SATSUKI SHIT! The kid's being a fucking pussy- OW!_ ) Then Kyou is shuffling out of the room, shoulder bumping his father's aggressively, and Tetsuya frowns.

That shoulder bump is the moment Tetsuya realizes that dying people are not good for his family.

* * *

_AW, you say, WE'RE LEAVING WITH KYOU WImPING THE FUCK OUT AND NO MORE MENTION OF THE OTHER NEW ATTRACTIVE CHARACTERS?!?!? WHYYYyYYYyY????_

_Well, that's because I'm tired and am taking my goddamn well-earned break until the pink dictator forces me back into goddamn servitude. See you next time on Passive-Aggressive-Nurses-And-Shitty-Little-Brothers-Teenage-Death-Hospital Show! Maybe (definitely) we will see more of the attractive tall blue-haired guy and his pink-haired sidekick!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
